


Need To Be Youthfully Felt

by Carerra_os



Series: Stommy Tumblr Stories [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: One drunken night Steve Harrington gets his nipples pierced, he manages to hide this fact from most for nearly a year.-Steve is not sure what sort of startled noise he makes but the next thing he knows Nancy is bursting through the door, looking panicked and pained as her eyes search for danger. “Steve what’s wrong.” Wrong trails off nearly silent as her eyes shift to him and she sees what caused him to freak out.“The fuck happened last night?” Steve asks he does not remember, he remembers changing bars kind of, he remembers live music, dancing. He is pretty sure someone had their hand in his pants at some point and he is near positive it had not been anyone he already knew. He thinks they might have eaten at some point, but of all the things he has flashes of foggy memory about, this one event seems to be completely missing.
Relationships: Tommy Hagan/Steve Harrington
Series: Stommy Tumblr Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916083
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Need To Be Youthfully Felt

**Need To Be Youthfully** **Felt**

One night in late May after school has ended for the summer, Steve, Jonathan, and Nancy take a weekend trip into the city. They need to blow off some steam after everything that has happened over the year. Originally it was just supposed to be Steve and Nancy, Steve hoping to fix things but of course Nancy had insisted they invite Jonathan. Steve and Jonathan are almost friends these days but Nancy is still a weird strain between them. Jonathan shows up with fake ID’s for all three of them and Steve pushes down the slight insecurity he has about bringing him along.

They get a halfway decent hotel, Steve’s parents rarely check their credit card bill and they have gone off to some remote island for the foreseeable future so he does not worry about them finding out. The worst that will happen is he will get another phone call about his disappointing behavior, and Steve has taken to just letting their calls go to voicemail. It is summer time, he just wants to have fun, cut loose, he will deal with their crushing disappointment in the fall when they show back up tan and bitching about Hawkins.

They get drunk, real drunk, Nancy is the first to go and Steve follows immediately after once he sees her kiss Jonathan. They are not exactly dating right now, on a  _ break, _ Nancy’s idea and Steve might not be surprised but he does not want to think about it so he gets them another round of shots. Steve downs the one he brought over for Jonathan when he once again insists someone has to drive and make sure they get back to the hotel safely. The whole night turns into a blur after that.

Steve wakes up with a groan, his head is pounding, his mouth full of cotton, and for some reason his chest aches like crazy. He is on his stomach on one of the two beds, can see Nancy’s mop of hair under the covers on the bed across from him. He flops over onto his back stomach rolling, and hissing as the pain across his chest gets worse for a second before settling as he stills. He flops an arm out and accidentally catches Jonathan across the stomach waking him.

“Uh how are you feeling?” Jonathan asks, and Steve does not know how he always sounds nervous. Steve tries to respond with words, makes mumbled groans instead that have Jonathan giving an awkward laugh. “Yeah. I’m going to go get some breakfast and coffee for all of us.” Jonathan says getting up and Steve does not like the jostling of the bed, his stomach giving another threatening roll but he could kiss Jonathan at the prospect of food and coffee.

That thought just sours Steve’s stomach as he remembers Nancy kissing Jonathan last night, he flops an arm over his face, hissing again as his shirt pulls against his chest. He is going to get to the bottom of whatever is ailing him, just as soon as he is done having his sad moment. His eyes are wet as he sniffs hard, he wants to curl up but he is afraid he will hurt his chest more, something is wrong he is sure. Jonathan squeezes his knee on his way out and Steve lets himself cry a little as he hears the door close, knowing Nancy is not awake by her soft snores.

Steve feels a little better after his cry, and worse, he is definitely dehydrated and in desperate need of water so Steve finally rolls off the bed. He nearly topples to the ground as fresh pain swims in both his head and flares across his chest. He stumbles to the bathroom turning the sink on and bends down low, his shirt loose and swaying away from his chest giving him some relief as he laps from the faucet like a dog, water dripping down the side of his face and splashing up against his nose.

Steve drinks until he does not feel quite so bad standing with a pained gasp as his shirt goes flush against his skin again. Steve pulls his shirt up with another hiss, eyes bugging out as he catches sight of the problem. His nipples are erect, blood crusted around shiny bars with balls on either end sticking through each of them.

Steve is not sure what sort of startled noise he makes but the next thing he knows Nancy is bursting through the door, looking panicked and pained as her eyes search for danger. “Steve what’s wrong.” Wrong trails off nearly silent as her eyes shift to him and she sees what caused him to freak out.

“The fuck happened last night?” Steve asks he does not remember, he remembers changing bars kind of, he remembers live music, dancing. He is pretty sure someone had their hand in his pants at some point and he is near positive it had not been anyone he already knew. He thinks they might have eaten at some point, but of all the things he has flashes of foggy memory about, this one event seems to be completely missing.

Nancy is still squinting at his chest, when she suddenly gasps turning her side toward the mirror as she starts pulling her pants down. “Nance?” Steve asks very confused, eyes turning toward the mirror as she lets out a horrified gasp. There high on her ass cheek is a patch of what looks like cellophane and tape Steve remembers from the time he broke his toe. Nancy peels if off and there stark across her skin is a little newspaper, red around the edges and looking glossy.

“Did you get a tattoo?” Steve asks dumbly and his head hurts too much or he would totally smack himself, she very obviously got a tattoo.

“At least I didn’t get my nipples pierced!” Nancy hisses tone mean as she swivels her head to glare at him pallor going a little green before she races toward the toilet. Steve cannot help but think it serves her right but that does not stop him from holding her hair back as she empties the contents of her stomach, Steve was right they definitely ate at some point.

“JONATHAN!” Nancy shouts angrily as soon as he comes in with coffees and a big bag of greasy food that smells like heaven to Steve. Jonathan freezes eyes wide as she glares at him and Steve takes the opportunity to unload him of the coffee and food, content to dig in and let Nancy get to the bottom of what happened last night. Steve really wishes she would stop yelling though, his head is still killing him.

“I tried to talk the two of you out of it!” Jonathan insists for what is probably at least the twentieth time. Steve stopped keeping count after the first couple, right after Jonathan showed him the care instructions for his new nipples rings. Steve is still trying to wrap his head around them, around the idea that he got drunk and did something so, so off the wall for him. His parents are going to hate them, and it is that thought that has him deciding not to get rid of them.

The first week is the worst but Steve learns to live with them, careful not to walk too close to things. The one time he tries to slip through a mostly closed door without opening it and his nipple ring catches Steve ends up doubled over on the floor. He very nearly takes them out after that, gets as far as painfully unscrewing one of the balls before a call from his parents stops him.

The answering machine takes it and Steve is very unsurprised as his father's disappointed voice starts yelling through the machine. He is yelling about his latest credit card statement and what Steve was doing in the city, it turns out Steve paid for a lot more than he remembers, not that he is all that surprised there is a lot he does not remember from that night. Steve screws the ball back in as the message ends.

With school comes gym class, comes Tommy and his heckling that Steve tries to pretend does not bother him. Comes the new guy Billy who for some reason will not leave him alone. Worst of all is gym class, sweat making his shirt stick and pull, and Billy is a constant presence at his back, somehow always covered in sweat always grinding up against Steve’s ass and making his shirt pulling against his still tender nipples even worse. Steve barely resists hissing in pain each time, both of them still sore and healing.

Then October happens, the upside down once again rearing its ugly head and Billy Hargrove beating the shit out of Steve that night at the Byers. The only good thing to come out of that night, other than El actually closing the rift between their world and the upside down is that Billy lays off of him, physically at least. Billy just takes up more shit talking, almost like teasing with Tommy, and Steve’s nipples are blissfully safe.

-

Tommy has known Steve a long time, so he knows something is up with Steve, even with his fall from grace he is acting weird. Tommy is pretty sure other people do not see it, the way Steve guards his chest, hunching away or turning his back toward any impact. The way Steve has spent all year staying after to help the couch clean up, lingering behind until the locker room has cleared out. 

Tommy would not say he is obsessed with Steve, he would not but he also likes to lie to himself, has been doing that a long time now. Has been lying to himself since freshman year when he walked in on Steve kneeling for some girl that Tommy does not remember the name off. Tommy has been obsessed with the look of Steve on his knees, face tilted up, mouth pressed against naked flesh as he stared up at some nameless girl, has been obsessed with taking that girl's place. Tommy wants Steve looking at him like that, eyes hooded, drunk with pleasure, one of Tommy’s hands tangled in his hair. 

Tommy took up with Carol solely to lie to himself, to pretend it was the same, and sometimes it was, he cares about Carol, but they broke up anyway. They are kind of friends, Carol giving him a knowing look anytime he starts complaining about Steve, heckling him with Billy by his side. Carol does not say anything though she is good like that, does not call Tommy on the lies they both know he has been telling himself for years.

Billy practically grinding on Steve during basketball practice breaks Tommy’s lies but only to himself. He still plays his part of jilted friend, hides how angry and jealous he is each time Billy gets to be that close to Steve. He is glad when Billy stops practically humping Steve on the court, even if Steve’s face is a swollen mess as an after effect. Now both of them stick to verbally messing with Steve, their one true point of friendship. 

-

Steve lingers after practice just like he always does these days, puts up all of the equipment so he can avoid showering with everyone else, taking his time. He has successfully managed to keep his nipple rings hidden, despite the occasional teasing from Nancy and Jonathan. In just a few short weeks school will be over and he will not have to worry that someone might see them. He is not ashamed but he also does not need to add to the school gossip mill. 

Steve enters the locker room thirty minutes after everyone else, sure that the room will be deserted just like always. It is a routine Steve has become confident in, slipping his shirt off as soon as the locker room door closes behind him. He tosses it and the rest of his clothes on a bench near his locker as he grabs his shower supplies. He is just heading toward the showers when a low whistle has him stopping in his tracks, eyes wide, his little shower caddy dropping from his fingers and spilling across the floor as he turns to find Billy and Tommy both staring at him.

"Well, well never would have thought a pretty boy like you'd be into this kind of jewelry." Billy's tone is mean, eyes focused in on Steve’s nipples on full display as he saunters up to Steve who grips the towel he threw around his hips tightly. "Then again always knew you were a bitch." Billy cackles like his fingers are not covered in rings, like he does not always have a necklace on and several different earrings in rotation. 

Billy moves past Steve and he thinks that is going to be it, Steve thinks he is in the all clear at least for today. But Billy stops and Steve is not expecting it, cannot stop it when Billy suddenly grabs his nipple and the ring between his fingers and twists. Another mean laugh rips through Billy as he claps Steve on the back on his way out the door. “See you tomorrow pretty boy.” There is a promise in his tone, and Steve knows Billy is not going to leave him be about this but that is a background thought as an unexpected feeling courses through him. 

Steve expects pain, just like all of the other times he has accidentally tugged a nipple on something, and there is but not exactly. Steve feels flush with heat pooling in his stomach, the feeling like nothing he has felt before. It has been months since he last accidentally caught a nipple on a door frame or Billy has pressed against him, his shirt tugging on them causing irritation. They have finally healed up and while Billy had tugged hard the pain is an afterthought, it felt good, like  really good. Steve’s dick is half full under his towel.

Tommy has not said a word since he caught sight of those little barbells glinting in the fluorescent light, mouth half open on an unfinished thought as he stares. Steve’s nipples are pink and budded and Tommy has never really had a thing for body jewelry, not until now. Not until he watches Steve flush and gasp, hand gripping his towel in a telling way.

Tommy’s dick is hard in his jeans already as he moves toward Steve, mouth finally moving and feeling jealous that Steve’s reaction was caused by Billy Hargrove. “Did you get off on him pulling at it?” Tommy asks meanly shoving Steve back against the wall hand going to that same nipple and pulling. Fucking elated when he produces a similar reaction, Steve moaning even louder the sound echoing off the walls. 

“Fuck Tommy knock it off, it’s just a physical reaction I can’t help it.” Steve tries pushing Tommy off of him but he will not budge. Tommy gives another tug and Steve tries to keep the moan in as liquid heat shoots through him, it hurts a little but in such a good way, a way Steve has never felt before. He is helpless as the moan rips out of him, skin flushing darker with a hint of shame but mostly arousal. 

“Fuck Stevie." Tommy pants a little, transfixed as he switches to the other nipple and Steve's hold on his towel loosens with the unexpected change. One little tug is all it takes for Steve to completely lose his hold, the towel sliding off of Steve and billowing to the tiled floor. Tommy grins as he peers down between them at all of Steve’s naked flesh on display, shuffling forward until he can shove a jean clad thigh between Steve's legs as he gives another tug.

Steve knows that he should probably stop this but it just feels so good, and it is not like he has never thought about messing around with Tommy in the past. He feels less shame with the way Tommy is looking at him, the way his eyes keep going between Steve’s hard weeping dick and his nipples. Tommy playing with his nipples feels good, better than anytime he remembers some girl doing the same. It is so different with the nipple rings, he feels more sensitive and it just gets better as Tommy gives him something to rub his aching cock against, rough denim is better than nothing at all. 

"Oh shit, Tommy!" Steve's voice goes high and reedy as Tommy dips his head and tugs a nipple between his lips, tongue sliding over the barbell, teeth pulling gently before he starts sucking. Steve is not even holding himself up anymore, letting his weight drop down against Tommy’s thigh as he ruts with abandon hands fisting in the back of Tommy’s shirt.

Tommy pushes Steve more firmly against the wall taking his weight as he mouths at his nipple, fingers tugging at the other one. Steve keeps making the best noises, panting and moaning as he leaks pre all over Tommy’s pant leg. Tommy does not think he has ever been this hard before, throbbing in his jeans and staining his boxers with pre. As much as he would like to tug it out and let it join the party he is more invested in getting Steve off.

Tommy switches nipples, flicking the one he just let free, it is perky and red, shiny with spit, pulling a kneeing sound from Steve. Steve’s hips rut harder, faster, losing their rhythm as Tommy starts sucking again. Sucks harder, tugging on the other nipple, letting his mouth go a little wider to bite around Steve's nipple a little harder than before, following it up with a long suck.

Steve's hips stutter as he cums all over his own stomach and Tommy thigh, cum sticking in his happy trail as Tommy keeps sucking. "Fuck Tommy let up." Steve whines, sparks shooting through him as Tommy keeps sucking and playing with his nipples. He just blew his load and it is all too much, each little jerk of his hips rubbing his over sensitive cock against damp denim.

When Tommy finally pulls back, a trail of spit connects his mouth to Steve's swollen nipple, eyes blown as he looks at his handwork. Steve looks wreaked, hair a mess from practice and his own hands moving to tug at it while Tommy did as he pleased, frustrated when Tommy kept sucking but not willing to stop him. Steve’s eyes are all pupil, skin flush nipples red and brought to swollen puffy peaks by Tommy's mouth and hands, cock flaccid and covered in sticky cum. It is the pretties sight Tommy has ever seen, one he doubts he will ever forget, one that absolutely destroys the one lurking in Tommy brain of Steve on his knees for someone else freshman year.

Steve can feel Tommy still hard against him, and now that he has had a taste he wants more. He wants to see what happens next, he wants to see what else they can do together. Steve licks his lips nervously and speaks up before he loses his nerve. “So do you maybe want to come over to my place, no one’s home, maybe I can give you a hand with that.” Steve offers with a meaningful glance down at Tommy’s bulge pressed against his naked hip.

“You going to let me play with these some more?” Tommy asks flicking one, his dick giving an appreciative kick when Steve just starting to regain his feet nearly buckles with a little broken moan. Tommy is going to take Steve up on his offer regardless, would not miss a chance to finally get him, but it does not hurt to ask. 

“Yeah, yeah, if you want to.” Steve lets out shakily hands falling from his wild hair to Tommy's shoulders to keep himself steady. He really, really wants Tommy to keep playing with them, he has never gotten off to his nipples being played with before today and he definitely wants to do it again. Steve wants to try some other things too.

“Oh I definitely want to.” Tommy grins leaning down and tugging one into his mouth again for fun, rolling his tongue around the barbell and grinning against it as Steve’s fingers clench and he goes half hard with a breathy strained moan. Tommy is going to have a lot of fun with this.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com


End file.
